Fougue
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: Pour une fois que Dean a une relation stable! Il vous invite même à tout voir, ce cher tombeur de jupons!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! Un nouvel os tout citroneux pour vous! Enfin non, il est pas si citroneux que ça! Dean et quelqu'un prennent du plaisir, c'est normal, non?! Et c'est Dean qui parle, quoi de mieux? Venez vite le savoir!**

**Supernatural et ses personnages ne sont pas à moi! Bonne lecture à tous (:**

* * *

Oh mon dieu que c'est bon ! Comment faîtes-vous cela, d'où l'avez-vous appris ? Je ne sens presque plus mon corps. Votre douce chaleur m'entoure tant.

Ne vous arrêtez pas, non, je veux être en vous pour toujours. Vous entendez mes pensées, n'est-ce pas ? Je devine que oui quand votre regard accroche le mien.

Est-ce que vous me sentez en vous ? Est-ce que vous sentez le désir que j'éprouve pour vous, mon ennemie devenue amante aussi soudainement ?

Oui, nous sommes amants depuis un petit bout de temps. Je ne sais même pas comment ça s'est produit. Il faut que je me souvienne, je ne jouirais pas tout de suite dans votre corps.

Tout a commencé il y a moins de 5 mois je crois. Oui, c'est ça, 5 mois.

Hum, ne bougez pas des hanches ainsi, vous allez me faire craquer !

Je disais, notre première fois s'est passé sur un canapé ! Je crois que j'étais saoul et blessé. Cas' ne voulait pas...hum...ne voulait pas venir m'aider, il était occupé. Vous êtes venue à sa place et vous m'avez soigné.

Je sens que mon souffle s'accélère, arrêtez de vous déhancher ainsi sous moi ! Je ne veux pas craquer tout de suite ! Pour me calmer, je me serre contre votre corps. Votre poitrine touche mon torse. Je sens votre désir pour moi, il est si grand...c'est si bon !

Oui, je disais que je vous avais plaqué contre le canapé...et que cette nuit, la nuit la plus torride de ma vie, je vous avais possédé. Notre partie de jambes en l'air avait duré une grande partie de la nuit. Le lendemain, à ma grande surprise, je vous avais trouvé là, sur ce canapé miteux, une couverture couvrant notre nudité commune. Vous étiez dans mes bras. Vous étiez endormie.

-Dean ! Gémissez-vous alors que vos jambes sont autour de mes hanches.

J'aime sentir votre corps tout contre le mien. Vous dégagez une si douce chaleur ! J'ai une furieuse envie de vous embrasser, là ! Que dois-je faire ?! Je n'hésite même pas, mes lèvres s'écrasant sur les vôtres ! Je suis raide dingue de vous, comment avez-vous fait ?!

Oh dieu, vous êtes si serrée ! Si seulement je pouvais vous prendre éternellement ! Votre odeur m'enivre, je ne sais pas quelle est ce délicieux parfum, mais je sais que je suis fou de lui. Bordel, mon comportement est juste impossible ! Je suis en train de baiser avec un ange et ça me plaît ! Non, je ne baise pas. Je fais l'amour, y a une petite différence en fait. Je baise avec d'autres femmes parce qu'elles me chauffent littéralement, mais vous, oh vous, vous ne cherchez pas à me séduire...je sais que vous voulez vous faire pardonner.

Mais, que faîtes-vous ? Ne partez pas ! J'étais si bien au chaud dans vos bras, entre vos cuisses...vous vous retournez, pourquoi ? Oh non, ne prenez pas cette pose ! Je ne peux même pas résister à votre appel...vous voulez que je vous prenne comme ça, n'est-ce pas ? C'est ma position favorite en plus, traitresse !

-Qu'attendez-vous, alors ? Me demandez-vous en gémissant encore.

J'ai tellement envie de venir en vous, si vous saviez ! Il faut que je vous prenne encore et encore ! Personne n'est au courant pour nous deux, et je sais qu'on peut venir, quel con je suis de ne pas avoir fermé à clé ! J'en peux plus, il faut que je sois au chaud dans votre corps si moite ! Mes mains s'accrochent à vos hanches, je les serre si fortement mais je sais que vous n'aurez pas mal. Dieu, que c'est bon ! Je m'enfonce si soudainement en vous que vous en criez presque de surprise. Vos bruits de plaisir sont si jouissifs ! Nos bassins s'entrechoquent alors que je prends plaisir à vous faire languir. Je sais que vous n'aimez pas ça, mais je veux vous entendre me supplier de vous prendre. J'en ai besoin, vos paroles sont si douces à mes oreilles de cinglé ! Dîtes-le, s'il vous plaît ! Dîtes-le !

-Je ne peux pas, Dean !

Si, si vous le pouvez ! Je veux vous entendre me supplier ! Pour vous encourager, je me retire de moitié. Ca me frustre, mais je veux vous entendre. Je veux que vous soyez tout à moi. Je veux tout de vous. Votre âme. Votre corps. Votre cœur. Je sais que vous en avez un ! Vous n'êtes pas la pétasse si froide que j'imaginais au départ !

-Dean ! Je vous entends toujours ! Soupirez-vous.

Je rêve, vous n'êtes pas en train de me bouder quand même ?! Où sont passés vos doux gémissements, vos soupirs de plaisir ?! Pourquoi vous ne bougez plus ?! Pourquoi, hein ?! Avouez qu'avec Cas', vous êtes quand même une...non, je ne vais pas le dire. Mes mains s'accrochent plus fermement à vos hanches, mais je me refuse à vous faire jouir. Je veux que vous me suppliiez.

-Ne me forcez pas Dean...

Oh si, si je vais vous forcer ! Et merde quoi, j'en ai marre de vous vouvoyer ! J'ai envie de toi, tu comprends ?! Tu me rends dingue et si je pouvais, je dirais à Sam et Cas' que nous sommes amants ! Ils éviteraient d'essayer de te tuer. Cas' risquerait de mal le prendre vu que je me tape sa sœur...non, je ne me tape pas sa sœur ! Zut, j'en ai marre ! Baiser, se taper quelqu'un, faire l'amour, c'est _**PAREIL**_ !

-Je ne comprends rien de ce que penses ! Soupires-tu de plaisir en essayant de me faire venir à toi.

Non, ne bouge pas tes hanches pour t'empaler ici ! Cette fois je commande ! Je veux te posséder entièrement, tu comprends ?

-Dean, ça suffit ! Arrêtes de me faire languir !

Tu t'améliores, mais vas plus loin ! Non pas plus loin sur ma verge ! Oh mince, je suis tendu à l'extrême...pourquoi je te désire autant ? Pourquoi j'ai envie de te prendre sauvagement, là, sur cette putin de table ?

-Prends-moi Dean, prends-moi comme tu le fais toujours, parviens-tu enfin à me prier.

Oh oui, c'est si bon d'entendre ça ! Je dois vite me retenir de jouir en toi, mais c'est si dur ! J'ai tellement envie de sentir ton corps contre le mien, de le malmener pour ensuite te consoler...mais j'exauce ton vœu. Je m'enfonce enfin avec brutalité dans ta féminité brûlante. Ca y est, nous sommes ensemble. Ca y est, nous jouissons enfin ! Tu te retiens de crier quelque chose, à la place tu gémis fortement un truc dans ta langue. J'espère que tu as crié mon nom ! Et moi je tombe dans l'orgasme avec violence. Je me vide en toi plusieurs fois, c'est si doux de sentir tes parois se contracter. J'apprécie un peu moins que le sol tremble sous mes pieds par contre...t'as vraiment pris ton pied pour que ta Grâce se manifeste comme ça !

-Je suis navrée...c'est si bon de ressentir...de ressentir ça...je ne sais plus comment tu appelles cette chose...

Je pourrais t'aider à mettre un nom sur cette sensation, mais d'abord, et avant que tu me la décrives, je veux finir de jouir ! Et je le fais encore et encore en te donnant des coups de reins empressés et désordonnés. Tu gémis encore, tu es comblée. J'aime ça ! Je ne veux pas me retirer ! Attends, reste. Décris-moi ce que tu ressens en ce moment.

-J'ai chaud en bas...

Ou ça ? Dis-moi comment ça s'appelle ! Allez, ne fais pas ta vierge effarouchée s'il te plaît. Tu dois connaître tous ces mots, c'est capital !

-J'ai chaud à m...mon intimité...et je vois des étoiles.

Ah oui, ça c'est normal ! Je t'écoute parler tandis que mes mains prennent possession d'un sein. J'aime leur fermeté, leur taille. Oui je sais, c'est pas le meilleur moyen pour draguer une fille, mais j'y peux rien moi ! J'aime les filles ! Et tes seins sont si...fermes au toucher ! Ca m'excite à chaque fois ! Et je ne peux pas te voir souvent...tu ne réponds à mes appels que toutes les 3 semaines presque ! Bon allez, je vais être gentil. Cette émotion, c'est le plaisir. Tu aimes ressentir ça, le plaisir, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui. J'aime quand tu me donnes du plaisir, reconnais-tu.

Je parie que tu rougis ! Il faut que je voie ton visage. Je te retourne, me retirant à regret de ta féminité humide et pleine de ma semence, et j'observe enfin ce visage. Pas longtemps. Mes yeux trouvent naturellement les tiens. Un bleu glacial perçant. J'arrive pas à croire que moi, Dean Winchester, suis en train de penser ça, mais bordel de dieu, je pourrais me plonger dans ton regard pendant des heures, ça me paraîtrait être un temps si court...le temps passe trop vite avec toi ! J'aimerais ne pas mourir pour profiter d'être avec toi. Tu te glisses dans mes bras en soupirant d'aise. Ne t'appuie pas sur mon sexe par pitié ! Oh mince, j'ai encore envie !

-Tu devrais plutôt repartir avec Sam et Castiel, tentes-tu.

Non, là j'ai envie de toi. J'ai vraiment envie de toi. Je veux te faire l'amour éternellement. Je te l'ai dit, Naomi, je veux être ton amant indéfiniment. Et je crois que je veux être ton amour pour toujours. Même si nous savons que l'amour n'existe pas vraiment...c'est dommage d'ailleurs. J'espère que tu vas vivre. Parce que dès que je touche quelqu'un, cette personne finit par mourir ou être corrompue, comme vous les anges vous dîtes.

-Ne mets pas en cause ma famille, s'il te plaît, murmures-tu avant de m'embrasser.

Tu embrasses divinement bien, tu sais ? Oui, tu le sais apparemment...et moi je sais que je vais te plaquer sur cette maudite table et que je vais te remplir à nouveau, dans tous les sens du terme ! Et c'est reparti pour un tour ! Pendant que je t'empale sur moi, tu retiens ton gémissement dans ma bouche. Zut, je ne veux perdre aucun bruit de ton plaisir !

Ce que je ne sais pas encore, ce que toi tu ne remarques pas non plus, c'est que Sam et Castiel, ces deux voyeurs sans aucun scrupule, sont en train de nous observer. Ils m'ont vu avec toi. Ils ont vu ton visage. Ils savent qui tu es. Castiel le sait aussi, il se souvient très bien de toi.

* * *

**Hum hum, Dean et Naomi ensemble, ça le fait ou pas? :p J'attends vos avis! Votez pour le:**

**1 si vous détestez ce couple**

**2 si vous pensez qu'il est faisable**

**3 si vous l'aimez**

**4 pour les remarques**

**Sur ce, bonne fin de soirée et reposez-vous bien!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello tout le monde! Contre toute attente, je décide de publier un autre chapitre qui relate comment nos deux amants ont pu, justement, devenir des amants! Bonne lecture, et rassurez-vous, il n'y a pas de scène trop explicite cette fois! **

**Merci à tous les lecteurs et lectrices de m'avoir lu et bonne lecture!**

* * *

" -Castiel ?! résonné la voix étranglée de Dean.

Un bruit déchira le silence de la chambre de motel. Le jeune homme venait de tomber au sol, les vêtements imbibés de sang. Son visage transpirait de ce même liquide visqueux également. Mais quelle idée aussi d'aller faire la fête tout seul avec un nid à vampires ?! Et puis, pourquoi ces suceurs de sang lui avaient-ils tirés dessus avec des balles empoisonnées ?! Depuis quand des vampires faisaient cela ?! Et le pire, c'était qu'avant de partir à la chasse, notre cher chasseur s'était un peu saoulé après une énième dispute avec son frère...et Castiel était censé rester dans la chambre au cas où surviendrait un problème ! Alors où était ce maudit angelot ailé ?!

-Castiel, bouge-toi le cul ! réitéra-t-il, se vidant de plus en plus de son sang.

Il n'entendit pas de bruissement d'ailes indiquant la présence de son supposé ange gardien, et sa colère s'assombrit ! Qui, dans ce fichu monde, allait pouvoir le sauver ?! Sam était parti chasser de son côté après leur petite conversation animée, et Castiel était...parti sans l'avoir prévenu. Il ne connaissait que peu d'anges, de plus, et la plupart étaient tous morts à cause d'un ange qui se prenait pour leur papa !

-Bon, euh...si un ange, n'importe lequel, peut m'entendre, grouillez-vous parce que je...je suis entrain de crever..., articula-t-il, sa voix se cassant déjà.

Il eut beau attendre, il n'y eut rien. Il était fichu ! Dean chercha à ramper sur son canapé, ne voulant pas mourir sur le sol et préférant attendre sagement la mort sur de bons oreillers bien moelleux. Il n'était pas si important que cela aux yeux des anges, alors il pouvait toujours les attendre, ces emplumés qui n'avaient aucune expérience sexuelle ! Ce fut donc en croyant rêver qu'il entendit un bruissement d'ailes familier.

-Cas' ? Pourquoi t'es en gris, Cas' ?! demanda-t-il, plissant les yeux pour mieux apercevoir le visage de son ange.

Oh...une poitrine au lieu d'un torse. Ca commençait à devenir un beau rêve, finalement ! Et cette poitrine se rapprochait de ses mains, parfait ! Il allait pouvoir mourir heureux. Une seconde ! Pourquoi un visage de femme au lieu du visage exaspérant et mignon de Castiel ? Pourquoi des vêtements gris au lieu du trench de ce gosse capricieux d'âge mental de deux ans ?

-Je ne suis pas...Cas', révéla la voix d'une femme.

Une femme qu'il devait connaitre car le son de sa voix lui parut plus que familière...oh non, pas _**ELLE**_ ! C'était une manie chez elle d'apparaître au pire moment ?!

-Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là, vous ?! grogna-t-il avant de gémir de douleur.

-J'ai entendu votre appel. Pourquoi un SOS ?

-Ca se voit pas assez ?! Si vous ne voyez pas le truc rouge à vos pieds, ça s'appelle du sang ! Vous allez me laisser crever ici et jubiler ou alors vous allez me soigner ?! ragea-t-il.

-Demandé de cette manière, j'avoue que j'aurais éprouvé une certaine envie de vous laisser crever, comme vous le dîtes, mais ma raison m'en empêche fortement, heureusement pour vous.

-Merci Naomi ! ironisa-t-il, non heureux de la voir venir à sa rescousse !

Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ce soit elle et pas un autre ?! En plus elle voulait le tuer !

-Je peux entendre vos prières, et aucun ange n'est disponible en ce moment. Qu'avez-vous ? interrogea-t-elle, s'avançant vers lui et l'aidant à se coucher sur le canapé.

-Aie ! Bah...deux ou trois balles dans le corps, des vêtements en sang, des griffes qui m'ont saccagé le visage, et une envie de me flinguer...

-Je ne comprends pas cette expression, fit simplement sa 'sauveuse', regardant les vêtements tâchés de sang du jeune homme.

Elle analysa rapidement la situation et se prépara à soigner ce malchanceux.

-Enlevez votre chemise, pria-t-elle.

-Pourquoi ?! soupçonna-t-il.

-Dean, vous avez des balles dans le corps. Il faut que je les extraie, et ça se fait par contact avec la plaie.

-Au pire, laissez les balles et refermez tout !

-Elles sont empoisonnées d'après mes observations. Enlevez votre chemise s'il vous plaît, redemanda-t-elle patiemment.

-Ahem...je sens que je vais prendre cher pour dire ça, mais...vous pourriez m'aider ? Je ne sens presque plus mes mains, avoua-t-il difficilement, sa fierté et son amour propre partis en fumée...

Naomi acquiesça simplement, et déboutonna doucement la chemise en sang du pauvre mortel, prenant garde de ne pas aggraver les blessures. Une fois le bout de tissu enlevé, elle ré-analysa les plaies ensanglantées.

-Ne vous gênez pas pour mater...

-Je regarde juste le risque, Dean, se contenta-t-elle de dire.

-C'est quand vous voulez pour me soigner alors...

-Vous risquez d'avoir légèrement mal, avertit-elle avant de poser une main sur la plaie la plus ensanglantée.

Dean crut sentit ses entrailles se déchirer à ce moment. Que c'était douloureux ! Il s'accrocha au canapé pour éviter de faire partir la femme non délicate qui le soignait !

-Et vous dîtes que c'est une légère douleur ?! se retint-il de crier.

-Nous n'avons pas la même conception de douleur, expliqua la brune.

Une fois toutes les balles meurtrières hors du corps endommagé de ce jeune humain, l'ange se hâta de refermer les blessures ! Elle fit de même avec le visage noyé de sang de Dean, y posant une main. Sa chaleur envahit l'être entier de l'homme, qui étrangement aimait bien ce contact.

-Je crois avoir fini, annonça finalement Naomi, retirant sa main.

-Vous êtes sûre ? J'ai mal aux lèvres...je crois qu'on me l'a explosé, soupira Dean.

Il toucha ses lèvres pour en être sûr. Il avait vu juste. Encore un peu de sang coulait, sa lèvre inférieure était...disons...fendue !

-Excusez-moi, je ne l'avais pas vu !

-Dîtes, vous pourriez garder vos mains ailleurs et me soigner avec plus de délicatesse ?! Mes lèvres sont sensibles !

-Comment puis-je vous soigner sans utiliser mes mains ?!

-Embrassez-moi ! tenta-t-il, l'alcool prenant le pas sur sa raison.

Naomi, contre toue attente, accepta et planta un léger baiser sur la lèvre blessée de l'homme. Ce dernier sentit une délicieuse et douce chaleur l'envahir encore plus. Il n'eut plus mal à la lèvre, et soupira de plaisir. Il put enfin profiter pleinement du baiser. Alors que la brune se retirait, ayant enfin fini ses guérisons, Dean protesta et l'empêcha de briser le baiser en la retenant par la nuque. Il l'embrassa furieusement, dévorant ses lèvres tentantes. La femme chercha tout d'abord à se défaire, mais accepta finalement le geste, y mettant du sien...maladroitement sans doute, songea-t-elle.

-J'ai envie de vous là, murmura Dean d'une voix rauque dès qu'il eut brisé le baiser.

Au fond, l'alcool l'aidait juste à parler un peu...il fallait bien avouer que Naomi avait un corps bien fait, de jolies formes généreuses et un visage d'ange...quand elle n'essayait pas de le tuer évidemment !

-Dean ? demanda cette dernière, souhaitant une explication !

-Laissez-vous faire, gémit l'humain en retour, prenant l'ange par les hanches et la plaquant contre son torse nu.

Un frisson les parcourut tous deux, et ce n'était pas tout. Dès que Naomi fut collée à lui, Dean la fit rouler sur le canapé, se retrouvant sur son corps. Il se mit à embrasser son cou sans perdre de temps, ses mains enlevant déjà cette encombrante chemise !

-Dean, tenta Naomi, voulant le résonner !

-J'en ai tellement envie !

-Je le sens bien mais..., commença-t-elle, son cœur s'alarmant peu à peu quand elle sentit qu'effectivement Dean la désirait beaucoup.

-M'en fiche que vous soyez une pétasse sans cœur, moi je vous veux là tout de suite maintenant ! couina-t-il, son esprit embrumé par l'alcool.

Naomi ne fit même pas attention aux insultes, son corps se tendant inconsciemment vers l'humain qui la touchait d'une manière plus qu'indécente ! Elle essaya de le convaincre une seconde et dernière fois :

-Nous n'en avons pas le droit Dean...

-M'en fous ! Je veux vous faire l'amour !

-Faîtes-le alors, gémit-elle, s'abandonnant.

Peu commun pour un ange de se laisser aller ainsi, mais la brune sembla comprendre ce qui se passait. L'alcool n'y était sans doute pas pour rien, ayant plutôt joué un grand rôle dans cette situation embarrassante, mais qu'à cela ne tienne. Elle allait s'occuper de Dean puisque Castiel ne daignait pas s'en occuper ! Même si elle ne doutait pas que si Castiel était intervenu, Dean n'aurait pas hésité à lui sauter dessus malgré le fait qu'il était lui aussi de sexe masculin.

Sa chemise et ses sous-vêtements se retrouvèrent au sol, et bientôt son pantalon et sa culotte aussi, tandis qu'elle faisait de même avec les derniers vêtements de son amant, avant de l'embrasser furieusement à son tour, prise d'un désir qui lui était inconnu jusque là. Vous devinez la suite, sans doute en entendant des cris et des gémissements de plaisir intenses ! Ah oui, et le lit bougeait aussi, preuve de la force de notre cher humain qui malmenait son amante !

Le matin se passa moins violemment en revanche. En effet, Dean, un mal de tête affreux le saisissant, non rassurez-vous il n'était pas enceint, se réveilla. Ses yeux voulaient se refermer, mais il résista à son envie de dormir quand il crut sentir la chaleur d'un corps contre le sien. Une poitrine contre son torse, une poitrine excitée à en juger par deux beaux tétons durcis par un plaisir évident...mais Dean n'avait aucun souvenir d'avoir atteint le Nirvana avec une femme...étrange affaire ! Il se rapprocha de ce corps offert à ses désirs et fantasmes, et remarqua en premier lieu des traces de mains sur ses hanches...il devait s'être accroché fortement à son amante ! Un coup d'œil sur l'ensemble de la salle lui apprit qu'il était passé par la case canapé et sol pour faire ses trucs de grand avec sa mystérieuse amante. Et vu l'état du lit, leurs ébats avaient dû se finir en bataille car les draps étaient en piteux état ! Il crut voir un peu de sang trainer sur ses vêtements éparpillés au loin, et sur les draps aussi...

Il tenta d'appeler l'endormie, mais aucun nom ne lui revint en tête. Dean soupira, c'était toujours comme ça après une nuit de cuite et de...crac-crac intense. Mais bientôt il reconnut ce visage qui lui était familier. Un visage véritablement endormi. Des lèvres pulpeuses qui n'attendait que lui, des joues rosies par le désir, des cheveux bruns en bataille éparpillés sur les draps...

-Bordel de dieu...Naomi ?!

-Mh ? ronronna-t-elle, encore perdue dans son repos.

C'était la première fois qu'elle fermait autant d'heures les yeux, elle aimait cette sensation de repos de l'esprit, et ne voulait pas en partir, mais une voix la ramena à la réalité. Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux, et regarda l'homme couché à ses côtés.

-Dean ?

-Qu...qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?! Aie ma tête !

-Oh, vous avez encore mal ! Laissez-moi arranger ça, demanda-t-elle, posant deux doigts sur l'une des tempes de son amant.

Dean reprit peu à peu conscience de la nuit passée, et se rappela avoir pris une belle cuite avant d'aller chasser du vampire sans informer Sam, ensuite il s'était gravement blessé, et ensuite...ah oui, il avait appelé ce couillon de Castiel et personne n'avait répondu à part Naomi ! Et bien sûr, sa libido avait pris le dessus sur sa raison et il avait abusé de ce corps si délicieusement parfait...

-Oh merde...je viens de baiser un ange...

-Je n'ai jamais entendu cette expression, Dean. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? s'intéressa l'ange en caressant le torse de son amant.

-Faîtes pas ça, je vais encore vouloir vous sauter dessus...vaut mieux pas que vous sachiez ce que ça veut dire. Pourquoi y-a-t-il du sang sur le lit ?

-Oh, disons...que notre passion a eu quelques répercussions, toussota-t-elle.

-Je ne sens rien moi !

-Je vous ai guéri de vos griffures.

-Attendez, j'ai une question. Est-ce que je ne vous aurais pas..., commença-t-il, avant que sa voix ne s'éteigne quelques instants.

S'il avait été un être dont les organes reproducteurs se seraient situés à l'intérieur de lui, comprenez par là que s'il avait été une fille, il aurait sans doute rougi de vouloir poser cette question. C'est pour cela qu'il préféra ne rien dire. Inutile de casser l'ambiance.

-Continuez, Dean, pria Naomi en venant contre l'humain.

-Ahem...je ne vous aurais pas déflorer par pur hasard ?

-Je crois que si.

-J'ai la poisse...

-Pourquoi donc ?

-Vous auriez pu m'empêcher de vous toucher, quand même ! Vous l'avez dit qu'on n'en avait pas le droit en plus !

-Je sais, mais depuis quand écoutez-vous les recommandations des anges ? sourit-elle malicieusement, perdant sa froideur habituelle.

-Un point pour vous, céda-t-il.

Mais tout de même, avoir dépuceler un ange à cause d'alcool et de désir, c'était un peu gênant...heureusement que Sam et Castiel n'avaient pas été là ! Ses mains parcourent le dos de son amante, avant d'atteindre ses cheveux qu'il caressa distraitement.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous resté ? interrogea-t-il.

-Je ne sais pas vraiment...les humains ne se quittent pas après ce genre d'actes, non ?

-Ca dépend...ahem...et...on ne va pas vous faire tuer pour avoir osé copuler avec moi ?

-Dean, soyez sérieux quelques instants ! Je ne serais pas la première à avoir passé le cap avec un humain. Et je ne serais pas la dernière.

-Ah...ça veut donc dire que je peux vous toucher encore ?

-Pourquoi faire ? soupçonna-t-elle dans un petit sourire, semblant aimer cette situation peu à peu.

-J'ai encore envie de vous et je ne veux personne d'autre comme amante !

-Vous changerez vite d'avis, Dean.

-Oh que non, gémit-il avant de reprendre possession de ses lèvres.

Les prochaines heures qui passèrent furent dédiées à l'apprentissage de cette chère Naomi en matière de sexe. Heureusement, ni Sam, ni Castiel, n'intervinrent, l'un ayant juste appelé pour prévenir son frère qu'il allait se joindre à Garth pour une autre mission, et l'autre restant en silence radio. Ce fut donc à cause d'alcool et de désir caché que notre adorable Dean Winchester décida qu'à partir de ce jour, Naomi serait la seule femme à pouvoir lui faire prendre du plaisir ! Et il allait tenir son engagement ! "

* * *

**Peut-être ferais-je un 3ème chapitre qui reviendra au moment présent et qui expliquera les réactions de Sam et Castiel, mais pour l'instant ce n'est pas dans mes priorités. Cela dit, je vous invite à commenter pour me dire si vous souhaitez ce chapitre^^ A très bientôt chers amis et amies!**


End file.
